


Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Also possibility of OOCness, But I hope they aren't?, Fluff, Gen, I actually don't think Akashi Senior is mean though, I really don't know what else to say except that there's fluff?, It's only plot purposes for this fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets with Akashi and a Generation of Miracles member and each one has that Generation of Miracles somehow ending up kissing Akashi, pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke in any shape or form.
> 
> I apologize for any OOCness, I tried.

"Akashi-kun, wake up." A petit light blue-haired male gently pushed a red-haired male. Akashi stirred a bit, but in the end remained asleep. Sighing softly, Kuroko attempted to wake up Akashi again by giving him a much more rougher push, although not too rough. School was over and they had just finished basketball practice. Normally, Akashi would've join them, but they all noticed the sleep deprivation Akashi had and so they all forced Akashi to take a break. (Which was actually them locking Akashi inside a classroom.) They got their desired results though, Kuroko mused lightly as he observed the sleeping captain. It didn't take long for Akashi to wake up as he lifted up his head and gazed around before finally spotting Kuroko.

"Kuroko... What time is it...?" Kuroko wanted to laugh lightly because of course those were the first thoughts Akashi would have when he woke up. It was just like him.

"We just finished basketball practice Akashi-kun. Everyone else has gone home about now." Everyone except him since he was assigned the duty of waking Akashi up after practice. He couldn't help but think how Akashi was actually quite adorable when he was still sleepy as he saw Akashi stand up and stretch out his arms, yawning very softly that Kuroko almost didn't hear it. Even though Akashi was up and ready and seemed alright, Kuroko could tell Akashi was still quite drowsy, seeing how his movements were a bit more sluggish and how his back wasn't as straight and proper as it usually was.

"Shall we go then, Kuroko? I apologize for having the task of waking me put upon you when you could've gone home earlier."

"It's fine Akashi-kun," Kuroko smiled towards him, "I don't mind. Although, may we go to the bookstore for a bit since there was a new novel that I wanted to buy."

"Of course Kuroko." And with that, Kuroko and Akashi had their silent walk as they reached the bookstore. When Kuroko thought about it, he realized that Akashi never really walked home with any of them, leaving before anyone else after practice. This surprised and disgruntled Kuroko a bit because it just makes him think even more how Akashi is still pretty much alone. _They should change that,_ Kuroko thought as they neared the bookstore even more, only a few steps away.

"-ok? Kuroko? Are you listening?" Kuroko snapped his head up to see Akashi giving him an expression of disapproval for not listening to him.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun, I was too lost in my own thoughts. Can you please repeat what you said before?" Huffing slightly, Akashi nodded as he conceded.

"My inquiry before was what book you were looking for." They arrived and Kuroko went inside immediately, hoping to find the book he was looking for. Of course, he answered as well, knowing Akashi did not like having his questions ignored.

"The book I'm looking for is a mystery novel. One of the library committee members recommended it to me, but they were out of stock the last time I came. They told me they should have some new ones today." Akashi nodded his head once again as he looked around the store. Rather than going to the novel side of the store, Akashi decided to go to the books that were more knowledgable. It wasn't much of a surprise.

Kuroko looked through the books, trying to find the title and author of the book he was looking for. When he did find it, it was on one of the taller shelves. Well, tall to Kuroko at least. He reached up to grab the book, but found he could only touch the bottom of the book and couldn't get a good grip on it. Sighing, Kuroko looked around for a nearby stool to step on to get the book. The bookstore was pretty large and Kuroko honestly would rather not go looking through the whole store to just find a stool. Only a few moments later Akashi came back with a few books in hand.

"Did you find the book you were looking for Kuroko?" Akashi asked, rising a brow in curiosity because Kuroko was just standing in the middle of the store doing nothing. Feeling his cheeks heat up a bit from embarrassment as he wondered how Akashi would react to the fact that he couldn't reach the book he wanted.

"I did Akashi-kun, but I can't seem to reach it." Kuroko finally decided to answer with, gesturing towards a dark thick book. Akashi frowned slightly before walking over towards Kuroko and looked at the book Kuroko was referring to. It wasn't that high as the other books, but considering Kuroko and him were fairly short it would seem to be a bit problematic. Wondering if he could get the book, Akashi reached out his arm and touched the book. It was slightly difficult, but Akashi soon got a good grip on the book and pulled it out, giving it to Kuroko.

"Is that everything?"

"Yes, thank you Akashi-kun." Akashi made a hand gesture as if to say don't mind it and they walked to the cashier, both paying for their books individually. When they got out of the store, Kuroko was not surprised at all that Akashi immediately opened up his new book to read it. It was pretty endearing in a way, seeing the deep concentration that immediately settled on his expression as he read the first few pages of the book. Kuroko just felt like he was drawn towards Akashi and soon found himself very close than he usually was with anyone. He also didn't know what went through his mind when he decided to move Akashi's book to the side and quickly kiss him on the lips. He released just as quickly and stood in mild shock over what he had just done and saw that even Akashi had stopped abruptly, surprised himself.

When realization dawned on Akashi, Kuroko saw Akashi's cheeks redden a bit and glanced at Kuroko who felt his own cheeks heating up. He also felt himself panic a bit because how was he going to explain this?

"Kuroko-"

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun, it's just that you were really beautiful while reading your book and I felt compelled to kiss you." Kuroko explained quickly, wondering if this was the best answer not. The worst case scenario would be Akashi hating him for the rest of his life. They stayed in a tense silence for a few minutes while Akashi seemed to be in thought as if determining how he should react to this situation. After what felt like a few hours and was actually only a few minutes, Akashi opened his mouth to reply,

"It's not that I necessarily mind, just that it was a bit surprising. You don't need to apologize Kuroko." Kuroko nodded slowly, quite surprised at how calm Akashi was about this. But then again, it wasn't that surprising either that Akashi was calm about this situation. It was Akashi after all. After that they continued their walk in silence, Akashi not reading his book anymore. Even if Akashi told him to not be sorry or anything, he still felt some guilt for taking, possibly, Akashi's first kiss. When they arrived at Kuroko's house Akashi did a simple wave and a polite goodbye and Kuroko did the same. He watched the small back of his captain leave until it became a tiny dot in the background. Going inside his house and saying he was back to his family, Kuroko went up to his room to read his book.

 

-

 

Murasakibara nuzzled his face against the back of Akashi's soft red hair. He injured his leg and so he was unable to practice basketball today. Naturally, Akashi would also be practicing, but Murasakibara insisted that if Akashi did not stay with him and keep him company he would go and practice despite his leg injury. Akashi was reading a book in Murasakibara's lap and Murasakibara was eating his snacks.

"You know Aka-chin~" Murasakibara said, trying to gain the attention of the captain. He succeeded when Akashi closed his book and looked up at Murasakibara with slight confusion.

"Yes, Murasakibara?" Akashi gave Murasakibara a questioning gaze, wondering what he could possibly want to disturb his reading.

"I wonder how you taste like~ I want to eat you~" Akashi gazed at Murasakibara with amusement and there was a small upturn of his lips.

"Oh? And how would you eat me? I was pretty sure you weren't into cannibalism Murasakibara."

"I'm not," Murasakibara agreed, "but I can't help but wonder how Aka-chin would taste like. You look like a strawberry Aka-chin. A really delicious strawberry~"

"A strawberry?" Akashi repeated, as if he never thought of himself that way, which is true because Murasakibara would be the only one to compare others to food.

"Mhmm~ A strawberry~ Small, cute, but really delicious~"

"And how would you try to taste me then?" Akashi questioned, smiling fondly as he leaned back against Murasakibara, putting his book right next to him. Murasakibara furrowed his brows as if he was trying to really think of a way to "taste" Akashi. Biting was out of the question, he had no desire to hurt Akashi. He could lick, but he wasn't sure if Akashi would appreciate that either. His brows furrowed even more as he thought about it more seriously and Akashi just looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. Seeing how much concentration Murasakibara's expression had, Akashi chuckled softly. It was then, Murasakibara had an idea.

"I've got it Aka-chin! If I want to taste Aka-chin, then this should be fine~" Murasakibara grabbed Akashi's chin and tilt it upwards, having their lips meet. Forcefully, Murasakibara pushed in his tongue to taste more of Akashi and Akashi tried to regain his bearings, not expecting a kiss to be Murasakibara's solution at all. When Murasakibara finally released he grinned like a little kid who just had his favorite dessert.

"See Aka-chin, I was able to taste you." He was breathing a bit more heavily, but otherwise was fine and the same went for Akashi. Although, Akashi was more shocked and surprised as he went through the course of actions that had just recently happen in his mind. A few moments later, Akashi nodded his head, agreeing that Murasakibara had indeed found a way. He put his arms over his face as he felt his cheeks burn as the previous event kept replaying in his head.

 

-

 

He was in Rakuzan now. Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Midorima, and him had agreed to going to separate schools to fight each other during basketball. Being the strongest was only fun for so long, and so they decided to see who was the real strongest. They had all left on good terms and while Akashi found it quite sad that his friends weren't with him, he could deal with it. Loneliness was something he has dealt with before and can again. Plus, maybe he'll make new friends here as well.

_He had lost for the first time during the Winter Cup, Kuroko being the victor._

The pain of losing was great, but it also made it more...exciting? He didn't know how to describe it that well, but it was bittersweet at most. He was determined that next time it would be his team that will be victorious. They haven't been contacting each other that much anymore, but it was to be expected considering they were all busy with school and basketball. Also because their schools were far away from each other.

When final exams came in, Akashi wasn't that surprised that Kise texted him asking for tutoring. He didn't mind, knowing everything already and so agreed to help him. They discussed where they would go and agreed that Kise would meet Akashi in Kyoto at the train station.

Now, Akashi was at the said train station and waiting patiently for Kise to come out. He was already late and Akashi was starting to wonder why. He also pretended that the worry he felt at the pit of his stomach wasn't there.

When the fifth train came Akashi was wondering if he should just leave and then text Kise if he wanted to meet another day. He would've text Kise right now, but he had left his own phone at his dorm. Right when he was going to turn around and leave he saw through the crowd a familiar mop of blonde hair. His hair always stood out in crowds, blonde hair being pretty rare. Then again, all of the Generation of Miracles hair colors stood out. Instead of going to Kise himself as he originally planned, he decided to wait for Kise to come to him for making him wait for him for so long.

It didn't take long for Kise to find him when he heard the familiar nickname of "Akashicchi!!" being yelled out and he was sure if Kise didn't stop running, he would be tackled to the floor. He didn't expect, however, for Kise to give him a quick peck on the lips. He blinked in surprise, already getting used to these random moments of sudden kissing from his former teammates. Kise then quickly enveloped Akashi into a hug, as if his life depended on it. Did Kise really miss him that much, he wondered.

"It's been so long Akashicchi! You look like you've grown taller! Thank you so much for agreeing to help me! I asked Kurokocchi, but he refused saying how he had his own struggles as well and then I asked Midorimacchi, but he also refused! He didn't even give an explanation; just refusing!" Kise huffed, as if offended by that simple fact even though he really wasn't.

"Anyways, Kise, would you mind explaining what was with the sudden kiss?" Akashi coughed lightly to clear his throat. He didn't mind, but he'd rather have an explanation then just having it done randomly for no reason.

"Kiss? Oh, that! Apparently that's an American greeting or something so I decided to use it on you! I was told that by that woman Kagami knows from America, Alex!"

"...I see. Then, now would you mind explaining why you're _late._ " Akashi emphasized the word late, looking Kise directly in the eye as if to intimidate him. Intimidate he did. Kise quickly looked away as if to look anywhere other than where Akashi was and he became nervous all of a sudden.

"I...I kind of got lost...? I went on the wrong bus so I arrived somewhere else and so I had to wait for a long time for another bus to come take me to the right stop. The waiting was very long Akashicchi!! Very! And...and then I went aboard the train and may have accidentally...fallen asleep?" Kise chuckled nervously, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble. Akashi stared at Kise's tale. It was ridiculous, but completely something that would happen to Kise. Chuckling softly, Akashi just smiled and shook his head a bit.

"Well, if that's all shall we go now? We don't have as much time anymore due to your tardiness, but we should still be able to get a lot done." Akashi stated as they started their walk to Akashi's dorm. Kise would be staying with him until Kise leaves Kyoto.

"Please don't be too hard on me Akashicchi~" Kise whined, following the red head, wondering briefly when they would eat because he was really hungry.

"We'll see. Now, do you want to eat first or go straight to studying?"

"Eat! Let's eat! I'm so hungry Akashicchi!!"

Smiling, Akashi nodded and took Kise to a nearby restaurant. It was nice to meet one of his former teammates again.

 

-

 

Aomine wondered why he even agreed to doing this. They had decided to finally reunite all together and now they somehow went to hanging out, to sleeping over at one of their houses, and now to playing the game Seven Minutes in Heaven. He should've denied playing the game like Midorima, but he remembers Satsuki, Kise, and even Tetsu telling him to play the game. So he did and now he was regretting it a bit as he looked at the familiar red hair of their former captain. Of course the person who got chosen for him was Akashi, the one he got along with the least.

They both went into the closet as Momoi smiled happily at them, it was her turn before and she had gotten Tetsu. Lucky, he thought, because then this would've been much easier if he had Kuroko as his partner as well. If anything, doing this with Akashi was just awkward. They heard the click of the door being locked and Aomine wondered how this was going to go.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to Aomine." Said person looked down at Akashi who just smiled. "I understand." Honestly, Aomine was kind of relieved that Akashi was willing to do nothing. Like him, Akashi was pretty reluctant to play before finally agreeing because of Murasakibara and Kuroko. Akashi constantly looked at his watch as they waited for their time to be up, time seemingly to be going very slow as they did nothing in the darkness.

"Oi, how much time has passed?" Aomine asked, feeling like an hour already passed even if he knew it didn't.

"Only two minutes and thirteen seconds have passed." Akashi responded immediately as he kept his gaze on his watch. "Would you rather talk about something to kill time?" Akashi finally looked up at Aomine and Aomine swore he could only see the former captain's bright red hair and crimson eyes in the dark. It was pretty creepy.

"Yeah, I would." Aomine leaned back against the wall waiting for Akashi to talk first, always an unspoken rule between them all.

"How do you like your university? I've heard from Momoi that you've been slacking lately." He didn't need to see Akashi to know there was disapproval in Akashi's expression.

"It's nice," Aomine finally said, taking a few minutes to actually respond. "It's just boring there. The only thing enjoyable is the basketball, but it's not as fun either since the only person who can actually fight against me equally went back to America." It didn't take a genius to know that Aomine was talking about Kagami Taiga.

"We could play a 3 on 3 later if you want then. It's been awhile since we've played against and with each other." It was true. Midorima stopped playing basketball as it got in the way of his studies for becoming a doctor and Akashi also stopped due to studies. Murasakibara was only dedicated towards street ball now and Kise was too busy modeling since he's gotten, surprisingly, even more popular. Kuroko was the only one who played for university basketball now, but they both went to the same university.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"I'll ask Momoi and the others later on tonight then. I suspect Kise would not appreciate having his own turn skipped because we all decided to play basketball right after this." Aomine scoffed at this. Who cared whether the model didn't get his turn or not, basketball was much more important. They fell into a comfortable silence after that, the waiting a bit more bearable for awhile.

"How much-" Aomine started, before getting immediately interrupted by Akashi who seemed to know exactly what question he was going to ask.

"It's been five minutes and thirty one seconds since we've been here." He closed his eyes while crossing his arms wondering if he had anyone other than Akashi would the situation have remained like this or not? Probably not, Aomine immediately answered himself. The only one who probably would've been like Akashi in this situation right now would be Kuroko. He was unsure of Murasakibara, but was pretty sure that Kise and Satsuki would have done the game it was supposed to be. More so on Kise than Satsuki.

"Do I bore you?" He jolted a bit at the sudden question and opened his eyes, Akashi was staring at him with concern. Noticing this Akashi's gaze soften. "Ah, did I disturb you from your thoughts? My apologies, I did not mean to, I was just wondering if you were hoping for someone else to do this game with rather than I. Maybe Kuroko or Kise or even Momoi?" It was then Aomine realized that maybe he had hurt Akashi a bit, albeit unintentionally. After all, refusing to do the game with Akashi was kind of saying he didn't like Akashi and that wasn't the truth. Akashi was just difficult and hard to understand which is why Aomine just found it hard to get along with the former captain. Even now, Akashi was being pretty vague and trying his best to not seem like he wasn't troubled, but after knowing Akashi for all these years, it would've been embarrassing to not know that this was bothering Akashi.

Sighing, more to himself, he decided that he should do something to have Akashi know that, that was not it. Now he felt like a jerk. Standing up straight, he was sure he felt his back crack, he bent down and gave Akashi a chaste kiss on the lips. It was fine as long as he kissed Akashi right? It had to be something intimate, but he doubt it really had to be a make out session. Plus, they didn't have much time anyways.

"It's not like that idiot." His mind registered that he really couldn't call Akashi the idiot here, but he ignored this as he went on, "You don't bore me, it's just that you always have that air around you that makes it difficult to get along with you. Although, you're fine just the way you are, to be honest. I...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, okay?" Apparently he was also incapable of saying the words, "I'm sorry."

Akashi didn't respond and his bangs shadowed over his eyes, making it hard to determine how Akashi was feeling about this situation. The fact Akashi wasn't even responding to him was a problem. Crap, he thought, was kissing him a bad idea? It was then he saw Akashi's shoulders shaking and Aomine wondered if Akashi was actually angry with him, until Akashi finally released whatever he was holding in; a laugh.

Akashi Seijuurou was laughing. It wasn't that loud so he doubt the others could hear it, but it was loud enough for Aomine to determine that it was indeed laughing. And then he wondered, why was Akashi laughing? Aomine stood bewildered as Akashi attempted to calm down, failing the first two times and succeeding in the third.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I didn't expect that, and really, you all are unpredictable sometimes. Did I worry you by any chance?" Akashi breathed out, smiling so brightly Aomine almost thought that this was a completely different person.

"The hell are you talking about?" Aomine responded after he recovered from the shock, and of course those were his words because his stupid pride got in the way and were said before he even knew he had said them, "It's just that if we're going to play this Seven Minutes in Heaven game we should play it right, right?" Akashi just looked amused. "And, what do you mean by "you all" anyways?"

Akashi froze, as if he just comprehended what he had said to Aomine before, which was a surprise because usually Akashi was always pretty careful about what he said. He also did not expect to see a subtle blush on Akashi's face either. Before he could even remark or tease Akashi about it, the door opened. Their seven minutes were up. Momoi actually looked disappointed that there wasn't much of a difference between them at all, or noise. And before she or Kise could even complain of how they didn't even do anything, they were surprised at how fast Akashi went out of the closet.

"We're playing basketball." Akashi stated before anyone could question him. Everyone watched in silence as Akashi took his coat, since it was pretty chilly today, and left. And of course, no one was going to refuse Akashi and his decision, so they all took their own respective jackets and left as well. Kise wailed as he complained how he didn't even get to have his turn yet in the game and he was the one who suggested it. And like always, everyone ignored him.

 

-

 

"So why did you invite me here?" The bespectacled male looked at the red hair male in front of him. They were in Akashi's house, Akashi calling Midorima over.

"Care to play a game of shogi Midorima?" Akashi just smiled, gesturing at the shogi board right in front of him, already set up. Midorima stared at Akashi exasperated, he didn't have time for this, he needed to do stuff for his work, he couldn't relax and just play shogi right now. He also knew that even though Akashi put it as a question, it was actually an order, and no one ever disobeys an order from Akashi. Sighing heavily, he sat down across from Akashi and they proceeded on their game.

After thirteen losses later they finally stopped playing. Akashi setting up the board again for the future when he played against someone else or himself.

"You should stay here tonight." Another order. Sighing once again he shook his head.

"You know I can't do that Akashi, I have work that needs to be done tomorrow." Which he would've been actually doing tonight if Akashi hadn't call for him.

"Midorima." Midorima gazed down at his legs, trying his best not to see Akashi because he knew then he'll give in, he always will. "Midorima." Akashi tried again, and he was sure he felt Akashi's gaze boring down on him like a cat.

"Shintarou."

That caused him to snap his head up in surprise. He wasn't sure which he was more ashamed of; the fact Akashi can just make him look at him just by saying his given name, or the fact that he liked the way Akashi had said his given name. Akashi smiled to himself, self-satisfied that he finally got Midorima's attention.

"Even doctors need rest." It was plain and simple and now it dawned on Midorima why he was called here. Of course Akashi would be concerned, he always was. Of course he would set something like this up because that's just how he is. Midorima swore that Akashi would be the death of him one day.

"...I am quite flattered by your worries, but I must refuse. This next project is much too important to relax on." Some of it was the truth at least. Their next project was important, probably one of the most important towards his whole career as of yet, but he also knew some part of him wanted to stay. The part he had forced to stay dormant as he never saw it becoming true. And yet, just by this one simple thing and he feels it coming back full force. He really wants to go away before he does mess up. Mess up whatever they had.

Akashi frowned at the reply, looking at Midorima with his calculating eyes before his eyes soften a bit. Did he know? Midorima thought as he panicked. Was he that easy to read right now? He was pretty sure he's hidden it for years, so then why is it now that he's being figured out. Why now?

"I understand your next project is a big one, Midorima. I also understand however, that your meeting is on a Friday, not a Thursday." He blinked in surprise, comprehending the words his former captain had just said. Was today not a Thursday? He was quite sure it was, or... was he so sleep deprived that he didn't even recognize the days of the week anymore? He took out his phone, seeing the screen immediately say Wednesday 7:46 PM and he wants to hit himself for not even realizing it. He should've known Akashi would know everything, having all the cards in his hands. He must have been plotting this for quite a while, but then, why would have Akashi been plotting this in the first place?

He felt his heart skip a beat.

Curse his own heart for having some type of hope he was pretty sure was non-existent. He felt Akashi's gaze on him as he looked into Akashi's eyes, waiting for a response from him.

"...I guess you're right. I'll stay." Even still, he was pretty sure he still wouldn't have had a say in the matter if he had refused. Akashi let out a breath-of relief? Midorima wondered-before standing up and going to his kitchen, most likely going to make tea. When Akashi came out of the kitchen ten minutes later not only was there tea, but also snacks. He stared at the red bean buns on the plate, quite disappointed it wasn't red bean soup.

"My apologies. I know you like red bean soup, but I do not have any at hand, so I presumed red bean buns would be fine?" Akashi said as he set them in the table, Midorima moving the shogi board to the floor, being careful not to move any of the pieces and to not damage the board itself. Eventually, Midorima nodded his head in agreement, red bean buns may not be as great as red bean soup, but it was okay. Akashi smiled softly before he sat down, taking the same position he had before, but this time his own cup of tea in his hand.

"So Midorima, I want you to take off tomorrow and then after your meeting on Friday take off the rest of the day and your weekend." Akashi stated and Midorima stared at Akashi. Take off the rest of Friday after his meeting and his weekend? Wasn't that a bit much? Midorima even voiced his opinion aloud as he frowned at the thought. He couldn't do that.

"Nonsense, you have some vacation days you haven't used yet, so just use them. You need rest Midorima and not just a day's rest. A few days rest should be fine." Midorima opened his mouth to protest against this, but closed it just as quickly when he saw the way Akashi frowned at him. This was another order, one Akashi would absolutely not let him decline. He thinks he finally understands why Aomine calls Akashi a "mother" now. Sighing once again, he took a drink out of his own cup of tea-green tea, he recognized-and wondered if he could magically make it turn into alcohol so he could forget this whole event.

"Fine. Just to make this clear, I'm only doing this for myself and not for you." Midorima said, looking anywhere that was not Akashi. He really regrets coming to Akashi's house today, regrets how he'll follow every order of his, regrets how no matter what, his heart seems to always feel like it'll come out of his chest when he's with him, and hates that he'll never tell Akashi because he knows the other doesn't feel the same.

"Of course." Akashi responds, as if the thought never crossed his mind as he took another sip of his tea. "Would you like to play a shogi game one last time before we go to bed?" Midorima scowled, wondering if Akashi just wanted him to have another humiliating defeat to uphold against him. He does agree though, once again cursing himself for being unable to refuse him.

This time though, their game is a bit different. Usually they were quiet as they moved their pieces around the board, but this time Midorima decided to start a conversation. He was curious as to how Akashi was doing now. Akashi seemed to know everything that Midorima did in his life, but in turn, Midorima knew nothing about Akashi's.

"How are things with your father now?" It was probably one of the worst questions to ask at first, but the only that had come to his mind. One of the most important ones. He noticed Akashi's face darken a bit at the mention of his father and it was an immediate signal that Akashi and his father were still on bad terms.

"Father has still been ignoring my existence, if that's what you want." Akashi nearly spat out in contempt, the hate for the elder Akashi clear. "Ever since losing the Winter Cup he's decided I was incapable of handling the Akashi Conglomerate and will reside it in someone else's hands, unless I prove myself worthy otherwise." Midorima wasn't too fond of Akashi's father either. He remembers first meeting him and he was kind and polite, but he could tell that behind that smile and politeness was something more sinister and dark; something that he believes brought Akashi to be like how he was today.

"...did you have any conditions on how you can get back the position of the Akashi Conglomerate?"

"Of course not. My father is not that type of man, he'll wait until he deems me worthy again." Midorima winced at that, being "worthy" in the eyes of Akashi Senior was very difficult. He wonders how Akashi can prove to be worthy again. Akashi already won various tournaments of several kinds, what more was there? And with a clack as Akashi landed a piece on the board, Midorima saw that he had lost, like always. Sighing, Midorima set the board up again and stood up, downing the rest of his tea and Akashi did the same. The red bean buns weren't finished yet and so Akashi took a plastic wrapping and put it over them, before proceeding on taking the cups as well and washing the dishes.

"May you set the futon Midorima? I assume you know where it is?" He did. It was always in the same spot. He went to the closet and took out the futon, wondering where he would sleep. He felt silly, sleeping in someone else's house. He hasn't done that in a very long time now. When Akashi finished washing the dishes he came back and his eyebrow went up a bit, as if asking why he was still there.

"Why are you just staying over there Midorima? We'll be coming to my room where you'll be sleeping also." Midorima wondered if God hated him or loved him at the moment. Taking the futon, he followed Akashi to the bedroom.

"You can sleep anywhere in the room if there's space." Akashi gestured to the floor before slipping in to his own futon. Midorima shuffled around, trying to find a desirable place to sleep in before deciding to just sleep next to Akashi.

He kept fidgeting in his own futon, unable to sleep. He never realized sleeping next to one you love could be so awkward and nerve wrecking. Akashi however was already asleep, being the fast sleeper he is. Getting up, he wondered if he could go get a cup of water or something to help calm him down, and so with that in mind Midorima opened the sliding door and went to the kitchen to get a cup of water.

When he came back, he really didn't expect to see Akashi to be sleeping on his side and looking so much like a child. His face a different calm, one actually content and peaceful and Midorima wondered why Akashi has to be so cute. This really didn't help him on the matter of trying to not love him. He couldn't stop himself either as he went closer to Akashi's face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Right when he pulled away he saw Akashi move slightly, and he was unsure if it was because Akashi was awake or if it was because of his dream, because Akashi was known to be a very light sleeper. He thought that moving the sliding door open would've woke him up, but it hadn't, and he wouldn't have been surprised if Akashi even woke up from the kiss. Maybe Akashi was more tired than he thought he was. It was then he saw Akashi was murmuring something in his sleep and this surprised him once again, because out of all the times he has seen Akashi asleep, he never sleep talked. Dismissing it, Midorima drank the rest of his water and went back into the futon, feeling the lethargy get to him. Taking off his glasses he put them to his right and closed his eyes.

"Shintarou..." His eyes shot back open, disbelief clear of what he just heard. Did Akashi say his name just now? He turned his head to look at Akashi, but saw he was just sleeping, like he didn't say his name in some type of longing way. Or maybe was that just his mind playing tricks on him? It didn't matter, he thought, as he once again closed his eyes.

_Maybe I actually have a chance._

A few moments later, he felt the sleep consume him into a comfy blanket of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it...? I actually wrote this a long time ago, just saw February 14/15 as a perfect day to polish this and post it up, ~~even if my writing is not that great.~~
> 
> On another note, I found Aomine's to be the most difficult because I generally see Aomine and Akashi always clashing in a sort of way or having some type of awkward relationship. So I hope I did it well. :c


End file.
